Violet Eye
by That70sshowlova
Summary: She was dead and I want to die. Each day, my heart breaks a little more. And now, here I am, stuck in an ageless, blood filled life./I was haunted in my dreams by a beautiful girl with violet eyes, her my only solace in this sad, cruel world.
1. Chapter 1

_****The slash in the summary indicates the switching of point of views. The first chunk is Rosalie's point of view, and the second is Bella. ****_

_****Enjoy!****_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>**

**2000**

I stared unblinking at the car magazine gripped in my cold, undead fingertips. My nails were perfectly manicured and I wanted to rip them off with my teeth. They would only grow back though, in a second flat. As a vampire, they were to help me rip flesh.

I put up a front in my mind, protectively. I pretended to be concerned about my hair, when in fact, I knew it was perfect, as everything was when you were a vampire. It disgusted me. I hated my appearance. Humans would stare at me, and I would pretend to feed on their admiration and lustful gazes, but it infuriated me.

I was flawed, as a human, as everyone else was. I had acne, and an eyebrow that was arched higher. But now, I was perfect. In the eyes of my sister though, I had always been perfect. I was her role model. I would have started to tear up, if I were able to produce tears. My body was frozen in time.

I glanced up from the magazine to look up at my husband. He was my soul mate, and if he were not here with me to keep me going, I would have requested a wolf or another vampire to kill me.

He felt my eyes on him and looked up at me. He smiled, his dimples peeking out his cheeks. He leaned over to kiss me and I melted. I pulled back when Edward cleared his throat and gave us a pointed look.

"Can you do that somewhere else?" he growled.

Emmett pouted. "But we've done it already, everywhere else," If I could blush, I would have. He grinned, "Even your room, buddy."

Edward's eyes widened and he almost had the audacity to attack Emmett. I glared at him, my cold – currently black – eyes burning him.

Edward got up in a fury and shot out the door into the woods.

Esme gave us a disappointed look, mostly to me. I craved her approval, she was the closest I had to a mother, and I wanted to cry when she had that disproving look in her eyes.

"Do you have to do that to him?" Esme asked.

Emmett snickered. "If he weren't such a sex deprived mess this wouldn't bother him."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, appalled. "You know he can hear your every thought, and you know how it gets to him, it has nothing to do with being..." she lowered her voice, "a virgin."

Emmett laughed loudly. "He's probably the oldest virgin in history! How old is he now? Eighty-two? That's only counting vampire years though."

Suddenly, Emmett was pushed up to the wall. Edward's hand was clasped against his throat and he was growling. "Shut. Up."

I ran up to him and pulled Edward back by his unruly auburn hair. "You touch him again, and your head will be in the woods." I released him and he rubbed his neck.

"You're lucky I was taught to be nice to a lady, or you'd be six rooms over by now." Edward said.

"Enough," Esme shouted. "You are lucky your father isn't here to see this. He would be so disappointed in you three. Now, I won't tell him what happened, but I don't expect it to happen again. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer.

"I said, do you understand?" Esme asked harshly.

Edward apologized quietly and ran out the door.

"Rosalie–"

I was still silent. I refused to apologize. He attacked my mate, he was asking for it. Esme sighed and turned around to go up the stairs.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that." Emmett said, but smiled nonetheless.

I kissed his cheek lightly. He was the only one who had a real insight on my mind, but he didn't have all of it. "I'm going to hunt."

"'Kay." he nodded. "Jasper!" he called. "Lets play Halo!"

I ran to the deep woods, my ears attuned to every sound. We didn't hunt humans. I couldn't do that, I would rather starve than steal another life. I crouched down and jumped to a nearby tree branch. I swung up farther and farther.

I sat on the wet branch, not caring about the designer jeans. Alice would throw a fit, but it's not like she ever allows us to wear clothes twice. However, Alice is still one of the kindest people you will meet. She donates all of the clothes to whoever will take it, and she volunteers and the Soup Kitchen every month.

I looked down towards the forest floor. A bear was coming. I leaped down a couple of branches and waited for him to come closer. I dropped in midair, the wind blew back my blonde hair, and fluttered at my clothes. I landed on top of the bear and hurried to snap his neck. I buried my teeth in it's fur and layers of skin.

The blood was warm, and sweet. It all rushed to my mouth. The itch in my throat could only be soothed by blood. Animal blood didn't make it go away completely, as human blood would, but it made it dull enough that I could focus on other tasks.

I licked the stray trail of blood on my chin. I clawed at the dirt, ripping up the ground faster than a shovel. In less than minutes, I dumped the animal corpse into the earth and covered it's body with the rich smelling soil.

I sighed and sprung up to a branch. I rested my head against the trunk and felt the sap stick to my hair. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

_Marie put a bag of ice on my eye. She was so selfless. She was far off worse that I was, but she insisted in helping me first. She took a damp towel and wiped away the blood off of my lip and nose. _

_I cried as she did this. I tampered with my hair and tried to make my eyebrows symmetrical. I covered up the pimple on my forehead and the beauty mark on my chin. _

_Marie tilted my head towards hers. She shook her head and hugged me. She took a comb to my hair, being careful at the sore spots. _

"_Mother..." I started and wiped away the smudged makeup. "Mother found a husband for me, Marie."_

_She looked at me and nodded. "I know."_

_I pulled away from her chest. I grabbed the hidden gauze under our bed. I washed up her gash and wrapped the gauze around her arm. I took some makeup and covered up the bruise._

_Mother knew about the beatings that Father did to us. She watched, but didn't say anything. He liked it when she watched, and if she said any discouragement she would be the one that would be slammed against the wall. She was eager to get Marie and I married, to get away from the house._

_I brought Marie to the bathroom and helped her wash her hair. I combed through her rich, dark locks. She looked just like Father. She had a curved, petite nose and full lips, her bottom slightly bigger than her top. What made her distinct – even more so than me, with my violet eyes – was her one chocolate brow eye, and the other, violet, like mine. _

_She slipped into her nightgown, and helped me into mine. I pulled her close on our old bed. We alternated between comforting each other, but usually, she comforted me. _

"_You're beautiful, Rose," she whispered, as to not wake Father from his drunken stupor. "I wish I were as beautiful as you." _

"_You are," I insisted and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "No matter what he says."_

"_I could say the same for you," She heaved a sigh and snuggled into my chest. "Royce King the third," she scoffed. "What a pretentious jackass."_

"_He has money," I explained simply. "He has a home. I can have a good life with him." Except, how could anyone love me? I was tainted by bruises and cuts. I was hideous, something Father never let me forget. How could anyone want to marry an ugly slut?_

"_Except you don't love him, and you never will,"she stated. "Rose, let's flee to Pennsylvania," she begged. "Or Canada. We won't have to worry about Father or _Royce."

"_But what about Mother?" I asked quietly._

_Marie sniffled, "I-I don't know." She ran her fingers through my hair, humming a lullaby I didn't know the name of. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View.<strong>

2000

I woke with a start, gasping for breath. My hair was sticking to my forehead, and I brushed it away. I got up and stumbled in the dark of my room. I felt around my dresser and grasped the thick black book in my hand. I grabbed the pen and flashlight that sat next to it.

The dreams were frighteningly realistic. They weren't like my other dreams, shapeless colorful blobs in erratic scenes. They were sharp, and distinct. They were like relived memories. I had a hard time remembering them hours later. I wrote them down in a journal and reread each memory every day, to keep them fresh in my mind.

_He was so mean! What did I do to him? I whimpered. I was ugly, and hideous, that's what. I was fat, and no man wanted an overweight daughter. _

_My hands shook with anger as I stared at her. She was beautiful, but broken. She was bleeding from her forehead and I felt the need to...to..._kill _him. The blood made me want to vomit as it's rust-like smell invaded my nose. _

_I cried as I lightly pressed my fingertips to my ankle. I sobbed as I looked at her. Her beautiful golden hair was tangled and caked with dried, crusty red. She was turning purple and blue under her eye, her lip was cracked and bleeding. _

_She pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth. He had left us on the dusty floor and we crawled to our tiny room. We were lucky he didn't do anything worse than kicking and hitting. I kissed her cut and cuddled into her arms. I hated him._

I sobbed soundlessly, feeling as if I were that little girl. I still hadn't learned the other girl's name yet, even though I saw her beaten face almost every night. I felt the throb in my ankle and the soreness on my head from him yanking my hair.

I ducked my head into my pillow, willing the dreams not to come back. But they did.

The next night I smiled at my mom as she stood in front of the hallway mirror, fixing her hair. I laughed quietly and walked up to her. I took her hands in mine and stopped her from adjusting her bangs.

"You look fine." I soothed.

"F-Fine," she gasped. "I have to change! I can't _just_ be fine, Bella!"

"Mom, you're a knock out. He'll love you. His jaw will be dragging across the floor." I told her.

"He's different," she smiled to herself. He wasn't though, I knew that much from how much she gushed about him. "He has a tattoo on his arm, it's _really_ sexy," she gushed. "He could be _the_ one."

I wanted to roll my eyes. She was always one to dive head first into things. She had said the same things about her last boyfriend. He lasted two months, which was a record. Mom was carefree. If anything she was a child at heart. I remembering have to take care of not only myself when I was younger, but also her. I still had to.

She also snapped at me, a lot, when I brought up the subject of my dad. But nevertheless, I wanted her to be happy, I really did, but there was another part of me that told myself I would end up cleaning her mess. And I couldn't help but think of my dad, and how he must be sad and lonely while my mom was doing everything.

A car pulled to a stop in front of the house and mom squealed like a teenage girl. "He's here," she grabbed her purse and adjusted her earrings. "Don't worry, we'll be quiet tonight."

I curled my lip as she laughed. "You're disgusting."

"But you love me!" she started to pull the door shut.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder.

I walked back to my room and curled up on my bed. Exhaustion wasn't something new with my nightmares. I pulled an old teddy bear my dad had gotten me, close to my chest. I clenched my eyes and willed myself to picture butterflies in a field instead of the beautiful girl crying bloody tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. : )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

Alice glared at me when I walked through the door. She ran up to me and took my hand in hers.

"What happened to your nails?" she demanded. She didn't wait for an answer, since she already knew. She pulled me towards the couch where there were a bunch of assorted nail products. She started to file my cracked nails.

Carlisle walked into the living room, a slight smile on his face. "Family meeting." he said before walking to the dining room.

I groaned as Alice picked up the nail stuff and brought it to the 'meeting room'. We all met Carlisle in the dining room. Alice sat next to me and continued to pick the dirt out of my nails.

I sat, unmoving, and stared at the table. Emmett sat on the other side of me. He gave me a smile that made my insides buzz. He leaned over and kissed my lips gently before taking the hand that Alice didn't get to yet.

"Alice." Esme said. "Stop doing her nails and listen to your Father."

Carlisle cleared his throat and held Esme's fingers gently. "Esme and I have been talking, and we decided that it's time we changed scenery. None of you are happy here and the people are starting to question my real age."

No one objected and I pretended to be occupied by my nails so Edward would leave my mind. I rattled on about my hair and my beautiful eyes until Edward rolled his eyes and went to the next mind.

"I believe it's Rosalie's turn to choose our destination." Carlisle smiled and pushed the paper of towns towards me.

I glanced at the sheet and looked for a name that stuck out in the cursive handwriting. _Forks_.

"Forks, Washington." I said while looking up at Carlisle.

Emmett laughed. "Who names a town after an eating utensil?"

Everyone smiled at Emmett's joke and Alice shot up from the table. "Rosalie, you continue to clean your nails, and I'll pack your things! Oh, can I create the back story this time?"

"You always create our back story." Edward reminded, his voice quiet and lonely. I felt bad for him, sure, I snapped at him, but that was pretenses. I didn't hate him, I never could. He was my brother. He had the burden of reading the minds of coupled people while he was alone, mateless.

I picked up the nail care products and dumped them in the garbage. I stared at my nails and blurred up the stairs to help Alice pack my things.

_I picked up Henry, Vera's baby boy. He had curly brown hair and dimples. Royce would – could never father a boy as adorable, and happy as Henry. I smiled at Vera who was cuddling with her husband. I set Henry back in his bassinet. _

"_I should be leaving, Vera." I said quietly. Father enforced talking quiet, whether it be not to wake him up, or just to timid to talk to him. _

_She got up and hugged me. "It was nice seeing you again, Rosalie. Congratulations on the marriage."_

"_Thank you." Royce disgusted me. He only cared about money, and it was obvious that I was to be a trophy wife while he went around being unfaithful and loving other women._

_I walked out in the bitter cold night. The weather was always haywire in New York, and even though it was Spring, the cold nipped my skin. I wrapped my shawl around my arms. I walked slowly through the cobble stone streets. I still lived with Father, and my leg was sore from last night. I did not want to go home yet._

_I heard loud laughter and my name was called. I turned around to find Royce and two other men drinking from a flask. _

"_Rosalie, baby! C'mere!" he started to walk towards me. "T-This is my beauty, Rosalie Hale." he introduced. "Ain't she a beauty?"_

"_How are we s'pposed to tell with all those clothes on 'er?" One of the men asked with a grin._

"_Yeah!" the other agreed._

_Royce smirked. He walked up to me and started to pull off my shall. "Show 'em, baby."_

_I tried to pull back, but he was stronger. He slapped me across the cheek, leaving a stinging sensation. He tore at my dress and ripped the pins out of my hair. I cried and tried to fight back, but his two friend held me tightly. _

_Royce hovered above me, trailing sticky alcoholic kisses everywhere. _

_Everyone took rounds. They beat me, and cut me with a blade someone carried. They raped me again, and again. _

_I shivered on the floor, welcoming death even more than when Father would beat me. I didn't hear anyone approaching, but suddenly, there was a flash of blond hair. I felt myself being prodded and I knew this was the end._

_Especially when I felt razors slice into the skin on my neck and wrists._

* * *

><p><strong>2001<strong>

Esme was ecstatic, after a couple months she finally finished building our new home. It only took a couple months when you were a vampire.

It was beautiful. The house was mostly made of glass. It had four stories, if you included the underground garage.

I sat in my newly furnished bedroom. I fingered the beautiful silky comforter. I wonder how Marie would have reacted, if she were here. She would have blushed and down right refused to except a room so grand. She would have considered it too overboard, and would have had a tinge of anger, thinking they were pitying her from coming from a broken home.

Emmett jumped onto the bed and smiled playfully. "Feel like breaking in the new mattress?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not now." I crawled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and played with the ends of my hair.

"_How could you?" a smooth voice hissed. "I don't want her! I don't want anyone!"_

_There was a voiceless reply._

"_Don't you understand that she just isn't the one for me! Yes, she's beautiful, but there's more to love than beauty, and you just damned her soul to walk this earth. That's not your decision to make."_

"_Please make it stop!" I screamed. I cried. "Where's my sister?"_

_A soothing, maternal voice whispered into my ear. "It's alright, you'll be fine. You're almost there."_

_My temperature was steadily hiking, I felt as if I were burning alive. My heart thundered in my chest before finally stopping. Was this it? Was I dead?_

_I opened my eyes. Was this Heaven? Beautiful angels surrounded me. One was scowling. That's not right. Angels aren't supposed to be angry. _

"_Hello, darling." the beautiful woman greeted. "I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and our son Edward."_

_Carlisle smiled at me. "Welcome."_

"_A-Am I dead?" I whispered. "Are you an angel?"_

_He chuckled. "Hardly. We have much to tell you."_

_I sat in stunned silence when they were done explaining. They must be crazy! I was certainly not a _vampire. _I stood up in a graceful step and I walked over to the nearest mirror, feeling like I was a dancer. _

_Whoever was in the reflection, was not me. She was beautiful. She had no scars, or blemishes. Her hair was long and looked soft. All of her imperfections were beautiful. Her eyebrows were perfect and her beauty mark contrasted shockingly with her pale cool skin. _

_Her eyes weren't violet. _

_They were red._

_I turned around to see them staring at me. I looked back in the mirror and cried out. I broke the glass and screamed. "This isn't me!" I tore at my skin and waited for the blood to come, but it didn't. Nor did the tears. My arm was hanging from it's socket before slowly attaching it's self back to my shoulder. _

_I tore at my new clothes and my hair. I tried to make myself look ugly, like Father had told me I was, so many times before._

"**No one_ would want a slut as wife. Or an ugly whore." _**_he would tell me after hitting me and then repeat that to Marie. But she didn't cry. She bled, but did not flinch. She was detached when it came to his flesh beating hers._

_I cried tearlessly. They were sobs as my skin knit itself together. I balled up on the floor and whispered Marie's name inside my mind. No one would know about her, I decided. I put up a front. I stood strong and looked in the mirror again. I was beautiful, I would lie. Much more beautiful than that human on the street. And that man that stares at me, I love it. He can stare, want, and bow down at my feet, but he will never have me._

_I erased Marie out of my life when I told the Cullens about my past. I told them I was pampered and loved, but in reality, I was dying inside without my sister._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View.<strong>

**2001**

His name was Matt. He had dark hair and a tattoo of a skull on his arm. He had muscles, but most importantly, my Mom's heart. Crap.

He drank, a lot, too much, actually. I complained about it to my mom. She got angry and insisted that Charlie (my Dad) drank too. Every time he watched a game...which was every night. He may have, but in the couple years that I lived with him, I couldn't recall Charlie _ever_ hitting me.

Matt only hit me once. Mom was in the next room, grabbing a towel. He slapped me, on the cheek, leaving a sharp sting. He had apologized the next day, claiming that he was drunk and I had said something smart, and he had a quick temper when he was drunk, but that was a lie.

He was completely sober. One drink wouldn't make him drunk. I had stumbled on the table leg and accidentally knocked his Pepsi onto his white button up. Mom had glared at me for embarrassing her and apologized to him, running into the bathroom to grab a towel to dab at the mess. He brought up his hand and whacked it across my cheek. I stood, shocked. He threatened that I had better not do it again.

But then he hit me again for rolling my eyes at him and mom's antics. . .And then again for accidentally burning the dinner. And then again. And again. And again. She had seen none of it. Except one, where she thought it was a playful slap because I laughed hysterically.

I didn't dare say anything about it, though. The other times, anyway. Mom was so happy and I didn't want to ruin this for her. It happened more frequent, when Mom left us home together so we could bond. She noticed how I was awkward around him and wanted me to get to know him.

He called me fat, and how I'll never get anyone, but then he called me a slut who was hooking up with everyone on the block. He claimed I was a burden to my mother and made her cry and how I disgusted him.

I retired in my bed every night, cradling a sore stomach or an aching jaw and waiting for the sad violet eyes to appear in my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I was a little sad at the response I got on the first chapter. I don't mean to boast, but I do think my writing is different (in a good way) - especially for a thirteen-year-old - and I dunno, I guess I thought I would get a lot of feedback. But you know what? It's alright. I have a feeling as the story wears on that more people will give it a chance despite the over used plot. Oh, and it's not going to be all doom and gloom and teenage angst through out the story. Pinky swear.<strong>

**I was too impatient to wait a week to post the second chapter (I have all of the chapters written, I just figured that I would do a regular update every week). I would really like opinions not only on the story, but the writing it's self. Am I moving along to slow? Not capturing your attention well enough? Too many typo? If there are typos, point them out and I'll fix them. **

**As you can tell I'm super insecure about my writing. I started when I was eleven or twelve, and I just want a lot of opinions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View.**

**2002**

I shuddered on the cold, shadowed ground. I knew it was him, I could tell from his voice, despite his hooded face. His voice rang through my ears.

"_I have control over you, Bella." he pet my face lovingly, "I own you. In more ways than one." he grinned and kissed me fiercely. "Mine." He got up and kicked me in the ribs before leaving, laughing quietly._

I can't believe I thought he was charming at first. I wiped my eyes and felt another shudder past through me as I felt his heated hands caress my arms. I spit blood out on the ground and stood shakily on my feet.

I grabbed the clothes he threw to the ground. I put them back on my freezing, yet heated body. I never thought he would go this far. My clothes had tears in it, but they still covered my disgusting, sticky body.

Who would want _this_? I wrapped my arms around my stomach and held myself. I was bruised, whether they be yellowing or still purple, I was still bruised. I was beaten, but not only that anymore. I...was _tainted_ somehow. I felt dirty and...well, violated.

I wiped the tears away furiously with my grubby hands. This was the last straw. He stole my virginity and I would not allow him to keep doing this. He knew he had full control over me now. I didn't feel safe anymore.

I ran home, tripping from my swollen ankle. I slammed the door open. Matt wasn't here, he was probably at his house, reliving those beautiful moments where he gained all the power. Asshole.

Mom ran into the hallway to look over my shaken frame.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your fucking boyfriend." I spit out.

She stumbled back as if she were hit. Like he had done to me...Many times.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Matt is a wonderful man! He's been so kind to both of us."

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, by both of us, you mean you. Mom, he has been beating me! I just didn't say anything because you looked so happy."

She shook with anger. "Bella, stop."

"No! I won't! Mom, he _raped_ me, tonight! He shoved me into an alley and raped me!" I started to cry. "Y-You don't believe me?...Do you?"

"Go." she ordered harshly. "Go to your room. _Now._"

I sobbed. She didn't. I glared at her and cussed. She stopped when I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. I looked at her with wide eyes. She slapped me.

"Go." she whispered, her body still shaking from anger.

I didn't say anything and slowly walked to my room, still shocked. I collapsed against my bed only to find that I felt as if I was caked in mud with his hands fondling me. I cried and walked into my bathroom. I tore off my clothes and took the loofah and scrubbed at my skin in the scorching water. My skin was turning red and I vaguely recalled I shouldn't be doing this, to keep evidence of his rape, but I would go mad if I didn't.

I wrapped a towel around my wet body and slipped on my pajamas. I gripped at the teddy bear and tried to remember what Charlie looked like. I sobbed into my pillow. I got up and locked my door and window. I shoved a chair under the knob and crawled under the covers.

_It was the beautiful blonde. She stood in front of me and reached a hand out to touch my arm but I flinched away from her. "Oh, Bella."_

"_How do you know my name?" I asked quietly. _

_She smiled, amused. "You're so beautiful." she fingered my collarbone. _

"_W-What are you doing?"_

"_I love these marks." she said while poking a scab. "They symbolize how you're mine, don't they?" she smiled, a twisted smile that sent a shiver down my spine. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I want to make it permanent, whether I have your consent or not."_

_She stepped forward, but she wasn't the beautiful girl with the broken eyes. She was Matt. He lunged at me, grabbing my face and pulling it towards his._

_I screamed._

I woke myself up with a jolt, sobbing into my pillow. I looked over to my clock to find it very early. Lauren wouldn't be up by now. She wasn't my mom anymore, whether she carried me in her stomach or not. She chose her boyfriend over me. She never did that. Ever.

I grabbed my phone that was hidden in my dresser. I had his phone number in my contact list. Even though I hadn't seem him since I was three, he still wrote. He wanted to bring me down for holidays so many times but I was too shy. He wrote letters because he knew I found it weird talking to someone over the phone. He had given me his work and home number nevertheless.

I found him on contacts and dialed his house number first. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" a gruff voice asked hopefully.

"D-Dad?" I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I...I can't explain over the phone," I cried harder. "But I need to come live with you...Please. I have money and I can pay for a ticket."

I practically hear his brows furrow. "Well, Bells, I want you to come. Boy do I want to see you, but what about your mother? She agrees with everything?"

"Yes," I answered, no hesitance in my voice. "She thinks it's a great idea."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Great, Bells!" he paused. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Dad." I hung up and dialed the number for a taxi. I told them not to honk the horn, that I would be waiting outside.

I felt emotionally detached from everything in this room. I took my dream journals and my two pairs of jeans and my one jacket. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and my cash in my wallet. I grabbed the teddy bear at the last second.

I looked out the window to see the taxi driver pull up. I unlocked my window and shoved my bag through the window and it landed in the bushes. I shut it again and picked my bag up when I got outside. I ran to the taxi and handed him the fee for going to the airport.

When we got to the airport I walked to one of the desks and told her all of the information. It would proximately take two hours and ten minutes to land in Seattle, Washington. I handed her the money for my ticket and then went through the metal detectors. They told me to keep my phone shut off during the flight.

I sat in one of the plastic chairs and opened my phone to find a picture of me and Lauren. I furiously deleted it. I called Dad and told him the arrival time. Someone brushed against me as the flight was called and I felt _his_ grubby hands slide my shirt down against my will.

I wiped away the tears when I got onto the flight, sitting next to a woman that looked to be in her late forties. She kindly let me have the window seat.

"First flight?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"It'll be okay, honey." she patted my hand soothingly.

I thanked her quietly. I felt fine when she touched me. No disturbing shudder or flashbacks. I felt the comfort of a mother. She continued to talk to me during the flight, even letting me read some of her book when I realized I didn't pack any of mine. I could always get more. They were so warn out that they were falling to pieces.

"I'm visiting my son in Washington." she grinned to herself. "He just had a baby of his own. They grow up so fast. I bet your mother misses you like crazy right now."

I doubt it. "I'm not sure." I said quietly. "But I know my father does."

She smiled whimsically, "Daddy's girl?"

"You could say that." I agreed while smiling at her. When we got off the flight I congratulated her again on becoming a grandmother and she wished me luck with...well, everything. I didn't tell her much except I was going through some rough patches.

I sat next to the conveyer belt where the suitcases rolled around. My only suit case was my carry on. A shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see an awkward, shy man with a mustache looking down at me.

"Bells?"

I nodded wordlessly and got up only to fall into his arms. "Dad. God, I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>2003<strong>

"We're making real progress, Bella, I'm proud of you."

No we aren't.

I felt guilty for wasting away Dad's money but I didn't ever want to relive that moment again. Matt was put in jail. Apparently he had raped many other young women too.

Lauren was pissed. I stuck my tongue out at her in court – childish, I know – and flipped her off. Again...childish.

Dad refused to let me live with Lauren again and I gladly accepted. She broke my trust. I knew I would end up suffering from that new boyfriend somehow.

The upside was, though, that Dad made me feel safe. He bought me a switch blade and a can of pepper spray. He taught me self defense and helped me with my balance problems.

I still felt awkward around people though. I couldn't touch boys, except Dad. He saved me. I only felt comfortable around women, and they all hated me for my anorexic figure and my pale blemish free complexion.

No, I didn't eat. Yes, I knew it was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to eat. I had my reasons.

I've been taking pills to help me gain weight and Dad has coaxed apple sauce down my throat, but that was it.

"Bella." Dr. Lexington called. "I think it's time you start school again." she smiled. "I know you can do it. I have a feeling being around friends will help you open up a bit more to me."

I looked at her. You could say my emotions raged a lot. I'll be completely honest, around people I don't know, I feel the need to put up a barrier to keep me from knowing them. I'm a bitch. But around people like Dad...and well, Dad, I'm nice. I love him and know I can trust him. He would never hurt me like Lauren did. I confided in her and she chose the one who wasn't her daughter.

"Fine." I said. "You want to know what I think about him?"

She nodded eagerly and pulled her pen back out to record it.

"He may be in jail, but that's not good enough. He abused me physically and mentally. He raped me and tore up my insides. I can't trust anyone. He's an asshole and I want him _dead._" I smiled at her expression. "Did we make progress?"

She scribbled that down too and nodded dumbly. "Yeah, Bella. We made progress."

My dreams are an odd shelter. They keep me feeling safe, despite that I'm abused in them. The beautiful blonde girl looks at me with such love. I feel as if she is my sister. We protect each other in the dreams. We clean each others wounds and try to stop the man from hurting the other as much.

She's my solace, besides Dad. I can talk to her about anything. She hugs me and comforts me. The only sad part is though, is she is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sudden turn in OOC-ness. However, I still hope you liked it. (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**2002 **

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Doctor gave me the good news, Bells." Dad announced when he came in. He stopped to put away his gun, safely hiding the bullets in a place I didn't know of. He thought I would kill myself. I would never do that. He walked in the kitchen. "Smells good."

"Spaghetti." I replied with a smile. I set his plate on the table. With Lauren as bad a cook as she was, you learned to fend for yourself.

He grinned and sat in his wobbly chair, repeating how he needed to fix that.

I spooned my applesauce into my mouth. It was the only food that didn't make me fee nauseous. I tried to keep my weight down, no curves. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

"So, Bells, when do you want me to enroll you?"

"After Christmas." I said. "I'll go in January, where everyone is still drunk from New Years and still sleepy from not remembering that they needed to go to bed early the night before. No one will notice me."

"I'd like you to make one friend, Bella."

"You're my friend, Dad. You're the only one I can trust, that's for sure." I didn't even feel safe in my own mind. I at least I knew he would do anything for me.

He smiled. "I'm happy you think so, but I would still like it if you made one friend. For me. Promise?"

I sighed. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

**2003**

I walked out of my class to see Emmett there. He flashed my a grin and wrapped an arm around my waist. I lightly laid my head against his shoulder as we walked towards lunch.

Once again everyone stared at us. After three years, the stares had lessened, but they were still stunned by our beauty.

I stood tall and smirked at the humans. They'll never be as beautiful as me. Edward rolled his eyes when I sat down. I had to praise myself, for lying this long. I could have been an actress. I would have the same title as Liz Taylor and her violet eyes.

Edward chuckled. "_You_ an actress, Rose?"

I glared at him and he seemed to remember his mistake. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Rosalie."

I huffed, truly annoyed. No one could call me Rose, except Marie. I stared at the crack in the table as I usually did every lunch period. I couldn't digest human food. I knew the humans thought I was anorexic.

I used to be, as a human. Father had called me fat and ugly so many times that I gave up on eating. I felt disgusted with myself. Marie was able to get me to eat occasionally, to keep me from passing out.

The cafeteria door opened and everyone turned to stare._ I_ even glanced up when I could smell her blood. She was blushing at the attention and I froze in shock.

Her hair was dark and curly. It went to the middle of her back and she brushed it in front of her face to hide herself. But I already saw her. She had a small, curved nose, and her bottom lip was fuller than her top. She glanced up and caught my eyes.

She had one violet eye, and the other chocolate.

The girl's steps stumbled and she seemed surprised to see me. She looked down. Her body was hidden by large clothes. She was skinny, unhealthy. Her face was pale and she looked tired. She walked quietly to an empty table. She pulled out a book and curled into herself.

My brothers and sisters turned to look at me when I whimpered. I stood up, ignoring everyone's stares. I walked across the floor fluidly. My steps were too graceful, and I hated the way I stood. I tried to stumble, but even when I did that I looked elegant.

She looked up at me when I tapped her shoulder. She looked shocked. "Hello."

"Marie?" I asked plainly.

Everyone in the room was staring at us.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." she smiled a little sadly and shook my hand gently, "But that _is_ my middle name. I'm Isabella, I hate that name though. Call me Bella." she let her hair curtain her face again, to hide her shy blush.

My excited, stunned smile faltered and then disappeared all together. I frowned and uttered something even I didn't hear.

She looked downcast, sad to make me sad. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you." she gave me a smile.

I smiled brilliantly. "I'm sorry for bothering you, _Bella._ But it was nice meeting you."

She scuffed her shoes on the ground, obviously very shy. I blinked my eyes when I saw her in a blue, tattered dress and gash across her cheek from Father's wedding ring. Her smile was sad and her eyes broken. Bella was fine again, a shy blushing beauty.

I stepped backward and turned away walking back to my table.

"What was _that?_" Alice demanded, her voice a tiny fury. "You never talk to humans, ever!"

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, babe. And what was that whole Marie business?"

I was slightly surprised Edward didn't put his two cents in, but he was staring at Bella with curiosity. He seemed frustrated, his brows were furrowed.

I didn't say anything, but took my lunch and dumped it into the trash. I went back to grab my books and walked off to Spanish early, ignoring their questions.

Senora Goff didn't call on me, knowing I knew as much as her. I didn't listen, either. My mind was consumed with Bella. It made no sense.

I walked to my last class, which was English. I sat in the back, I had convinced the teacher to switch around some students so I could be obscured from view.

The door opened late and the blushing human was back. Bella ducked her head and rushed up to the teacher. The tip of her shoe caught the floor and she laughed nervously as the teacher caught her.

"T-Thank you." she stuttered quietly. She handed him the slip of paper that all new students had to get their teachers to sign.

He grinned and pointed to the back of the classroom. Right next to me.

He cleared his throat and gestured towards Bella, who was humiliated. "Good afternoon, class. As you can see we have a new student. Isabella Swan."

"Bella." she squeaked. "I prefer Bella."

Suddenly, some of the students sat up straighter. Bella's father was the police chief of Forks and if anyone got in Bella's bad graces, I had a feeling Charlie wouldn't be afraid to pull out a gun.

Mr. Mitchell laughed at the teen's reactions.

A gossipy red head I didn't know the name of, spoke up, "But isn't she a grade lower than us?"

He nodded. "Indeed, but Bella here is so bright that back in Phoenix, eleventh grade English wasn't a great enough challenge for her. So, instead of making Bella suffer for a couple days while proving that she understands everything a little too well and then the deal with switching schedules, we decided to just bump her up. Anymore questions?"

No one said anything. The redhead took out a pencil and the led scratched on the paper, forming out the distinct letters, "Bella Swan = Uber geek."

Bella continued to flush and avoided people's intruding eyes.

"So, we have come to the point in the year where we need to start a project." Mr. Mitchell informed the class. Everyone groaned and he rolled his eyes. "No need to get so theatrical. You guys can pick partners. You have to write a book report on a classic story. If you can't think of any books, then I will be more than happy you assign you a book. You'll present it to the class and it will be worth ten percent of your marking period greed." He clapped his hands loudly. "Chop, chop." Everyone started to chatter.

Bella turned towards me and shyly stuffed her hands in her baggy jean pockets. "Do you want to be partners?"

I smiled at her. "Absolutely." My eyes lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Rosalie."

She stared at me and then blinked in shock. She shook her head and asked, "What book do you want to do?"

I shrugged slightly and shifted my hair over my shoulder. "You can choose, I guess. I don't read a lot."

She tapped the end of her pencil on the desk while chewing on her bottom lip. "What about Dracula?"

I paused and then turned my head to look at her. I felt my eyebrows raise up and she stammered out an excuse.

"I-I like vampires." she mumbled. "I think they have depth." Her eyes turned excited at the prospect of talking books to someone. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. "They must have all of these locked up emotions, you know? They've lived for how long? But then they have this completely different side of them that's a cold blooded murderer. They'll seduce and play dirty to get someone's blood to live."

"What are your theories about vampires?" I asked curiously. "You must have some. Do you believe – if vampires were real – Bram Stoker was right?"

She shook her head. "No. Vampires are undead creatures, you'd think their enemy would be something stronger than the sun."

I grinned. "So...what is Dracula about, anyway?

Her eyes lit up as she dived into the story. She was very animated, gesturing with her hands. Her facial expressions were filled with passion for the characters. I had never been a very active reader, but I would gladly become one, to have something to speak about with my sister's identical twin.

She blushed. "I'm sorry...I'm probably boring you."

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'll read the story, so I can help with the project."

She smiled and the bell rang loud and clear. "I'll see you tomorrow." I looked at her retreating form, the way she slouched into herself and didn't mean anyone's eyes. I wasn't sure whether to cry with joy, or sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

**2003**

I woke up and immediately grabbed my dream journal.

"_He hit me, Mommy!" I cried desperately. I showed her my hideous bruise on my cheek and then where he grabbed _her_ too tightly and an ugly purple mark was forming. _

_She knelt by me and gently grabbed my face. She touched it with her fingertips and I winced. She kissed my cheek and then _her_ arm. _

_She stood up and kissed us again, this time on our foreheads. "Go upstairs, Rosalie. Bring Marie with you."_

_She walked into the kitchen and Rose dragged me upstairs. She huddled close to me in our bed and gripped my hand. _

"_What was that, Henry?" Mommy demanded. "There are bruises on their faces."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Marie. Now, excuse me, I have to go."_

"_The bank can wait. Were you drinking? That is illegal, Henry! If someone had caught you..." she was angry. "You _hit_ them!"_

_There was a sharp smacking noise and stunned silence. "Don't talk to me that way." he ordered. "Now leave. Someone has to make money in this family, and they certainly aren't beautiful enough to become prostitutes."_

I crossed the last T and closed the book gently and hid it under my pillow. Her name was Rosalie. And my name was Marie.

I glanced at the clock and noticed how early it was. I got up, knowing there was no use going back to sleep. I picked up my baggy pair of jeans and my oversized sweat shirt. It helped hide my body more. I got in the shower and was very happy to know that I felt clean, finally. It lessened a lot once I found out he was in jail.

I was also happy to find out that I wasn't pregnant. My body type couldn't handle pregnancy.

I got out of the shower and slipped on my clothes. I brushed through my wet hair and smiled to myself. I felt...weird. I felt as if something good was going to happen today.

I walked down stairs and kissed Dad on the cheek. He blushed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure are happy today."

I nodded and poured myself a bowl of cereal. "I feel as if today is going to be a...a great day." I smiled. "Like something significant is going to happen, you know?"

He grinned. "I'm happy, Bells." he looked at his watch. "Sorry, kid, I have to go. Hey, don't cook dinner tonight. You baby me too much. I'll order pizza."

I laughed. He couldn't cook much. I nodded and gave him a hug goodbye, both of us blushing at the affection.

I dumped my cereal, eating almost half of it before my stomach started to shake. I walked out side and hopped into the truck that Dad had gotten me. It was out of shape, and needed work done, but I loved it. It was mine.

I pulled into the school and up to the front office. A heavy woman sat behind one of the desks in the poorly colored room. She looked up and set aside her business on the computer. She looked at me through her glasses and pushed a slip of paper towards me and a map.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella."

"Oh, you aren't Isabella Swan?" she asked, a line of confusion in her brow.

"No, I am, I just like to be called Bella." I said and she explained to me how the paper needed to be signed.

Like I suspected, nobody looked at me in the halls. Their eyes were half lidded and some were shying away from the light. I walked to my homeroom and handed him the slip. He pointed out my new seat and helped direct me to my next class.

Most people couldn't stop staring at my eyes and I blushed at the attention. I was late getting to lunch. I studied the map and walked slowly to the lunch room.

The doors made a squeaking noise when I opened them and I winced to find that every single person was staring at me. I stopped and felt my eyes widen. The blonde woman...She was here. Rosalie. It was crazy. She wasn't the girl from my dreams. That's...ridiculous!

I looked back down towards my shoes. Stop looking at me! I sat at a vacant table and brought out a book.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Rosalie hovered over me. She studied my face before asking, "Marie?"

She knew my name...From the dream. I shook my head and smiled sadly. I didn't want to disappoint her. I shook her frigid hand, "No, I'm sorry. But that _is_ my middle name. I'm Isabella, I hate that name though." Lauren had named me Isabella. Dad wanted to name me Marie, but he settled for my middle name being that, "Call me Bella." My hair fell across my face to hide my flushed cheeks.

Her smile disappeared and she frowned. "I-I...Oh."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you." I smiled hesitantly.

She smiled beautifully. "I'm sorry for bothering you, _Bella._ But it was nice meeting you."

I scuffed my sneakers on the ground and glanced back up at her. She blinked, and then again. She took a step back and walked back to her table. I furrowed my eyebrows into my book and looked up when I saw her retreating form walk out the door.

English was embarrassing. I tripped and the teacher caught me. We were assigned a project on my first day. The teacher boasted about me when a red haired girl asked what I was doing here. And I couldn't stop staring at Rosalie. She looked just like the girl from my dreams. Everything down to a T minus the acne and violet eyes. Her eyes were golden now.

The bell rang and I smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." I looked back at her to see her face choked with emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalie's Point of View**

**2003**

I skipped the awkward, interrogating ride home and instead opted for running. I knew running would take less time, despite the fact that cars can travel over eighty miles an hour.

I stopped when I smelled the blood. I cursed silently and switched routes. I ran towards the scent and immediately attacked the deer that was unlucky enough to cross my path. I snapped it's neck as soon as I reached it and drank it's blood lazily to put off the confrontation that would happen at the house.

I slowly opened the door to find Esme dry sobbing. I sighed at the sad sight. Carlisle sat next to her, whispering soothing words in her ears.

"What happened?" I asked.

Esme looked up and drew a deep breath. "Edward left."

"He's coming back though, he has to." Carlisle interrupted. "He just needed to sort things out, darling."

"What's wrong with Edward?" I questioned coldly. I sometimes wondered why I pretended to be like this. My past life made me a little cold, I'll admit. However, I knew that if I told them I would be pitied, and no one likes pity, especially me.

"He almost came close to killing a human today." Carlisle answered.

"But he didn't," Esme protested. "So he didn't have to leave."

"He needed to clear his head."

"Who did he almost attack?" I asked, curious and worried.

"Charlie Swan's daughter." he answered. "Isabella."

I froze. If blood was thumping in my veins I knew it would have turned cold and I knew if my heart were still beating it would have skipped. "What?" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Rosalie." Carlisle said. "We aren't leaving."

"G-Good." I mumbled. "Is she alright?"

He nodded distractedly, "Yes. Of course. Or we wouldn't be here right now."

I sighed heavily in relief. "Good." I turned around to leave but was interrupted by Carlisle's voice calling me back. I looked back and saw the curiosity in his eyes. He has a sparkle of hope. I wonder why. "Yes?"

"Alice told me something interesting earlier." He stated casually.

Esme – who had stopped dry sobbing and realized how, yes, Edward would come back, like he always did – sat up straighter. "Yes, very interesting."

I cursed and Esme gave me a look. I shook my head innocently, well, as innocent as a blood sucking murderer can be. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Sorry."

"No need to lie, Rosalie. We're quite proud of you. You talked to a human, in a spontaneous way, but you talked nonetheless. Have you finally gotten over–"

"We should talk about this later." I interrupted. "I mean, Edward might be wondering too. No need to repeat a conversation twice." I didn't wait for a response, but instead shot up the stairs.

Edward didn't return the next day, and I wasn't complaining. I didn't have to hide my thoughts. Emmett was worried about me, he could see that something in me had changed. He just wasn't sure if it was for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View.<strong>

"Bella!" A high pitched voice called. I turned around to see Jessica running up towards me. She slid across the linoleum in her slick shoes. She flew right into me and I caught her, steadying her as much as I could.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Bella, you should sit with us today...at lunch."

I looked at her. Was she serious? No one ever wanted me to sit with them. Even before what Matt did I was slightly shy and antisocial. I was content though. My bottom lip landed under my teeth, and I bit it, like I did a lot when I was nervous.

"I..." I tried to think of a good excuse. Jessica was a nice girl, that much I could tell, but I also knew she had a hidden agenda. She eagerly followed around Lauren Mallory. By the look in her eyes, Jessica would be willing to do anything to become more popular. "I'm sitting with a friend. We made plans already."

She pouted. "Darn. Maybe next time!"

I didn't want to give her any ideas so I did something between a nod and a shake of my head and walked away quickly. I walked to the table where I sat yesterday and pulled out my book. I heard approaching foot steps and looked up with a hesitant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

I walked up to her, a tray of food balancing perfectly in my manicured fingers. "May I sit?"

She nodded and pulled out a seat for me. "Absolutely."

I looked at her empty table. She had pushed aside her book and looked nervously back at our table. Mixed emotions fluttered across her face when she noticed the other absent chair. She looked even more nervous when she saw that all of my siblings were staring at us. It seemed the whole lunch room was sitting with us.

I pushed my food towards her when she turned back around. "Eat." I ordered.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "No thanks, I'm fine."

My eyes flickered towards her frail arms. I glanced at my tray and picked off the applesauce and placed it in front of her crossed arms. "Please." She nodded, giving a sigh and grabbed the spoon on the tray. "Thank you."

"Why...why are you sitting here with me?"

Because you're my sister. I know you are. You act just like her. You _look_ just like her. You're her. You have to be. "Because you're nice, Bella, and I need a friend."

"I would love to be your friend." she said shyly while flushing at her wording. She finished the small bowl of applesauce and I sat my water in front of her. "You aren't hungry?"

I shook my head. "No, sweetie."

She laughed to herself and sent me a questioning look. "Sweetie?"

I laughed with her and nodded to confirm her rhetorical question. "Why don't you eat, Bella?"

She shuffled her feet and mumbled – intending for me not to here, "It hurts...to eat." she glanced down at her small frame. "It makes me feel sick."

"You don't have...?" I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

She sighed. "I don't know. I can eat, it just makes me feel sick. I eat applesauce though." she chuckled to herself, nervously. "I know."

"At least you're eating something." I smiled at her hidden face.

"So, why is your family staring at me?" She asked.

"Because they're nosy and don't know how to mind their own business." I replied nonchalantly, but sent them a withering glare. She smiled and looked down at the table.

I grinned and picked up the tray, telling her I was going to dump it. Alice sent me a look when I passed her. I ignored it and walked back to Bella. "Do you want me to walk you to your next class? You are new here."

She nodded while picking up her book. "I would love that." The bell rang and I walked to her Biology with Mr. Banner. She thanked me when she got there.

"I'll see you in English." She said before walking into the classroom.

I smiled to myself and walked to Spanish.

* * *

><p>"Bella. Did Edward...do anything to you?" I asked suddenly.<p>

Her head flew up to look at me. "No! Why?"

"I'm just curious. I've heard some things..."

"It's just..." she looked around. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course!" I insisted.

"Well, when I sat next to him he kept looking at me...As if I were something to eat. He was glaring at me and it looked like he wasn't breathing." She said quietly.

I tensed up at what she said. How dare he scare her! "He is a little antisocial."

She smiled at me. "I'm happy that I can trust you."

"Any time, Bella."

* * *

><p>"Would you like to come over?" Bella asked the next day. "To my house. To finish the project."<p>

I smiled. "I would love to. What time?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down her her address. "How about after school, around four? You can join us for dinner too. You can go to your house first though, get everything you need."

I nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good."

The bell rang. She picked up her books and before leaving, said, "Great. I'll see you later!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"You're going to her _house_?" Alice seethed.

I glared at them when they all started to gape at me. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Alice huffed. "Well, let's see, Rosalie. You've turned into a hypocrite!"

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, _you_." She laughed humorlessly. "Or is it so hard to understand that Rosalie Hale isn't as high up on that horse as she thought she was. For crying out loud! You've always told us not to get involved with humans and when I try you yell and moan, and bitch!"

"This is different."

She scoffed. "Oh, yeah, it's different for the all knowing Rosalie Hale."

"Enough!" Carlisle ordered angrily, causing us all to flinch. He never got angry, ever.

Esme smiled at me encouragingly. "I'm happy for you, Rosalie. Oh sweetie, I've never seen your eyes so bright, besides when you brought Emmett here, you've always looked so destroyed."

Emmett wound his arm around my shoulders tightly. "Yeah, babe, I'm happy for you too. This...What's her name?"

"Isabella." A voice answered.

We all turned to look towards Edward. We had been so into our discussion that we hadn't notice him appear.

"Edward!" Esme gasped. She pulled out of Carlisle's arms and gave him a hug. She then looked into his eyes and slapped him hard.

Emmett snickered. "Damn."

"Don't you dare ever even _think_ about leaving again!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his eyes showing his sorrows and his voice clear with sincerity. "I didn't want to leave, but, oh, God, her blood." He rubbed his eyes wearily. "I-It was too much. If I had killed her, I don't know what I would have done."

I stood up, getting ready to leave only for Alice to glare at me.

"No you don't! We still need to talk about this."

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing to talk about, Alice. I love you dearly, you're like a sister to me, but Bella is my English partner and she _asked _ me to come over, I can't just refuse."

"You're going to her house?" Edward asked with a growl low in his voice.

I wouldn't let myself think it with Edward around, so for extra precaution I started to hum a song inside my mind that Edward hated.

"What are you hiding?" He questioned with narrow eyes.

I blinked in confusion. "I don't know what you mean..."

"Bullshit." Alice muttered.

I glanced at the clock and shrugged lightly. "Sorry, I'm not hiding anything. She's just a friend that wishes to get an A plus on our project. I have to go anyway."

Emmett kissed me goodbye and rushed to my car before anybody could object again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View.<strong>

"_Oh, Marie." She cooed as she brushed lightly through the knots of my hair. "Everything will be alright. Rosalie is here to protect you."_

I shook my head roughly, letting my hair fan my face before brushing it aside. I've never daydreamed of her before.

I heard the front door open and close. His boots clomped against the floor, unintentionally loud. I heard him undo his belt and hide it somewhere I didn't know.

He greeted me in the living room. I had turned the TV to his favorite sports network and held a beer in my hand, thrusting it towards him with a cheerful hello. Lauren was a liar. He – every once in a while – liked to drink a bottle of beer while watching baseball so he didn't get riled up, but usually, he just drank coke.

"Hi, Dad."

He smiled at me and took the beer hesitantly. "What's, uh, what's this all about?"

I urged him to sit down. "I took your advice." I said nervously. "And I 'made a friend'."

"That's great!" He said happily.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale." I added. "She's my partner in English class, I invited her over for dinner and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"Absolutely." He nodded. "The Cullens are always welcome over here. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I swear, are the kindest people you will ever meet."

"Do you know them personally?" I asked curiously. He never spoke of anyone like that.

He flushed. "Well, no, but they leave an impression on you."

I laughed and then smiled when I noticed the time. "She'll be here any minute!"

"I'm glad you made a friend, Bells."

I thought for a moment. "It almost seems as if we're sisters."

He smiled widely, so wide that I'd think it would have to hurt his face. He looked so...genuinely happy for me. After the incident with Lauren and Matt, all he wanted to do was make me smile again. I did, for his sake, but he knew it was halfhearted.

A knock sounded at the door and I hurried to get it. I smiled when I saw her soothing look. She looked just as glad to see me.

"Hi, Rose!" I greeted. She froze and the smile wiped off my face. Shoot! What did I do? "Did I say something wrong...?"

She shook her head, seemingly waiting for something, but realized it wouldn't come. "No, no, nothing. You didn't say anything. I...I love that nickname. I would like it if you called me Rose."

I blew a breath of relief. "Absolutely. My Dad can't wait to meet you...formally?" Had they met before?

She nodded. "Yeah, formally."

"Dad." I called. He looked up from his TV his eyes widening when he caught sight of Rose. "Dad, this is Rosalie Hale."

He smiled, unsure. His face showed that he was stunned and I couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle.

She smiled back warmly. "Hello, Chief Swan."

"Charlie." He corrected. "Call me Charlie."

She nodded. "Charlie it is. It was nice seeing you again."

"Dad, we're going to be up in my room."

He nodded. "Okay, Bells."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

She pulled me up – well, as much as a human could pull someone like me – up the stairs. Her bedroom was tiny, her main colors blue and black. I could tell that it fit her personality. She had a dark side, the way she looked at men as if they betrayed her.

"So, how would you like to start the project?" I asked as I sat on her blue covered bed.

She pulled out the swivel chair that was placed at her desk. She turned it towards me and sat on it. Her face was serious as she looked at me. "Rose." I smiled. She had to be my baby sister, somehow, I knew she was. "I didn't bring you here for the project."

I looked at her cautiously. "You didn't?"

"No." She confirmed. She looked at me, meeting my eyes and not turning away like most humans did. "I know you feel it too. You have to."

"Feel what?" I asked, already suspecting what she was going to say.

"A connection." She insisted quietly. The blood flowed up to her cheeks as she realized how ridiculous she sounded. "Rose, you look so familiar. I...I have dreams, every night." She motioned towards her pillow. "Lift it up."

A black leather bound book. It was warn and frayed at the edges. On the binding it said in silver calligraphy, "Dream."

"Open it, read through it."

_The blonde haired girl..._

_She looked at me with sad, violet eyes..._

_I was buried in her blonde hair as she held me tight to her chest, nursing the pain I felt both physically and mentally..._

_She looked at herself in the mirror, the black bruise forming already. She turned towards me. "Am I hideous?" I wanted to cry._

"_No!" I said firmly. "And do not think otherwise."..._

I silently closed the book, looking at her.

"Rose, tell me what it means, please. I've been having these dreams since I can remember. I thought I was going crazy when I saw you in person, and then I thought I should be locked up when you called me, Marie."

I felt the venom pool behind my eyes, but it would never fall. "Oh, Marie."

"Bella." She said softly.

I laughed with no mirth. "I know."I looked her dead in the eye. "You can't freak out. Please don't."

"I won't." She said. "I promise. I just want answers."

"I was born in Rochester, New York," I avoided her gaze. "Nineteen-fifteen. I died in nineteen-thirty-three."

"H-How is that possible?" She asked. I could hear her heart beat faster.

"I was...raped by my fiance and his friends. They left me on the ground and Carlisle Cullen found me, and bit me. He damned my life to an immortal existence when I should have died." I looked at her. "I was dead, for a very long time. I was more dead than a vampire should be. Because I died, Bella, I died, when _you_ died."

She frowned, letting out a tiny gasp. "B-But I'm still here..."

"You're my sister, Bella. I don't know how it's possible, but you are. You look just like her, talk just like her, well, almost, she had a bit more of a temper." I chuckled. "A temper...that got her killed."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person.<strong>

"_No." She whimpered. Her beautiful blonde hair trailed down to lightly dust the other girl's face. "No, no, no!"_

_She pulled away from the body. Her skull was caved in from his boots hitting her in the temple. _

"_Don't...Don't die, Marie. Please don't. I love you. You're all I have left. Yo-You were supposed to grow up, and leave, and get married, and have kids." She cried, no tears trailing down her flawless face. "Not this."_

"_I'll kill him." She said darkly. "He'll die the worst death imaginable. I swear to it." She pulled the dead girl to her chest, cradling her. "I love you." She sobbed harder. "D-Don't leave me."_

_The blonde didn't notice the tiny white speck of light float from her sister's chest. Too consumed with grief to see that the speck floated in the air, not sure to stay still and be remorseful, or joyous that it was over. Suddenly, though, before the white particle could decide, it was engulfed in a dot of blue light, disappearing to another time._

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I'm going to update everyday. What do you say?<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

"My Father was mean. He drank alcohol and used to beat us." I said. "Mother wanted us to leave. She tried to find suitors. You were too stubborn and you refused to marry anyone you didn't love, even it if got you away from the house. Mother set me up with a man named Royce. If anything, he was worse than Father."

"Why?" She whispered hoarsely. I could hear the worry in her voice. Concern burned deep in her mismatched colored eyes.

"He raped me." I informed her.

She looked at me, her mouth forming a tiny o before she burst into her tears. She got up from her seat and stumbled to me, holding me close.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You were _raped_!" She exploded. She looked at me before crying harder. "I-I swear to God, I'll kill him!"

I shook my head, smiling fondly. "It's too late for that. I already did." I glanced at her with a gleam in my eye. "I killed his friends first. Slowly picking them off one by one. I worked up the fear in him." I grinned. "I bought a wedding dress and showed up to his house. I killed the guards, not drinking a drop of their blood. Before killing him."

"You're a vampire." She said as she sat down next to me instead of her computer chair.

"Want to see my fangs?"

Her eyes widened before nodding.

I laughed. "I was joking. I don't have fangs. Our teeth are like razors."

"Rose?" She asked. "How is this possible? You're a v-vampire and...Why am I having these dreams?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know." I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close to me. "But I don't care. You're my sister, I know you are. I've missed you, Bella."

She buried her face into my shoulder. "I've missed you too, Rose. I've just met you, but I felt as if we've been separated for decades." She blew out her breath and hugged me tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View.<strong>

Rosalie once again dropped me off at Biology class. We had been studying everything there is to know about my memories. A connection to the past? Is Marie's ghost sending me these memories?

The boy that was glaring at me last week sat at my table. His eyes weren't black though, which was different. They were the color of Rosalie's. Edward.

I sat down in my seat, pushing my chair away from him as far as I could. There were no bizarre glares, but he was sitting stiff. As if he were controlling himself.

"Hi." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen."

He held out his hand towards me. I looked at it as if it has some sort of disease. He was so friendly now. He had a polite smile on his face and it was obvious that every girl here had a crush on him.

Oh God.

"_Hello." Matt greeted with a boyish smile. He wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulders, charming everyone with a glance. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week. Your mom had me a little...busy. I'm Matt Baker."_

"Piss off." I growled and shifted my seat away farther.

He looked confused, and a little hurt. "Did I say something?"

He's too much like _him_. He'll beat me and then rape me and then I'll run to Rosalie and she won't believe me and then she'll ditch me too. I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked Mr. Banner.

He nodded and handed me a pass. "Hurry."

I gathered my things and all but ran out the door. I ran into a hard body, falling onto the floor.

"Ouch." I rubbed my head and looked up to see Alice Cullen. Dark spiky hair and wide, childlike golden eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She pulled me up and checked over my head. "I wasn't even paying attention."

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"Oh, silly me. I'm always so forward." She thrust her hand out. "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I said coldly. Women don't talk to me. So, why was she?

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." She said with a wide smile. I could see the distrust in her eyes. She was suspicious. Of me? What'd I do? Oh.

Rosalie.

"It was nice meeting you too." I lied.

"She's in the bathroom." She said. "Down the hall."

"Uh...thanks..." I said awkwardly. I wasn't used to women being nice to me. I walked into the bathroom door and locked it, seeing that it was just me in there. I smiled. And Rose.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes. "Y-Your brother. Edward, right?"

"Messy hair?" I nodded. "That's Edward. What'd he do now?"

"I can call you my sister." I started and she nodded. "Sisters tell each other everything." I laughed. "Even if it's 'my family and I are vampires.'"

She grinned. "Yes, Bella. You can tell me anything."

"I think you should know why I came to Forks."

She looked at me wearily. "What happened, Bella?"

"My mom," I laughed lightly, "Although I could hardly call her that– found a boyfriend. I was happy for her. She had been through so many boyfriends. All of them wrong for her in every way. But this one, she was head over heels for. His name was Matt and he could be defined as the boy next door, but drank beer and had a skull tattoo.

"Again, I was happy for her. She was love struck. My mom wasn't the nicest woman in the world. She got angry, a lot, at me. I brought the subject of my dad up too much. She would yell and scream that he didn't love me and that he had forced the two of us out of the house. I have a good memory though, and I remember – even at the age of three – that my mom angrily told me to pack my 'crap' and meet her in the car. She then remembered that I was only three so she angrily threw all of my stuff together and pulled me down the stairs. She buckled me into her car and when we pulled out of the driveway I saw my dad with a panic stricken look on his face. He tried to stop us before she drove off, but she was quicker.

"Despite all of that, I was sincerely glad that she had met Matt. She was kinder when he was around. But, he was worse when she wasn't. He hit me, Rose. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be selfish, but he did. He beat me for the most trivial of things."

At that point in the story I started to sob and I could see her eyes darken in anger. She had told me that when vampires got angry their eyes would turn black, as if they were hungry. They lightened up though when I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, shh, sweetie." She cooed as she pulled me close. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"T-The bell is going to ring soon." I said as I wiped my eyes. "Maybe we should get ba-back to class."

"You aren't finished with your story yet, are you?" She asked me.

I looked at her. How did she know everything? "No."

"Do you have all of your things?"

"Yes."

"Come on. I know somewhere we can go." Rosalie said. She grabbed my books.

"B-But we can't just go! We have class next period and I need to return the pass." I protested.

She took the pass from my hands and set it on one of the sinks. "Ditching won't do anything to you, Bella. I can teach you what we did during English," she grinned, "Nothing. Now, _come on_." she sighed and took my hand in hers. "Bella, I just want to help. That's what sisters are for."

"Okay...Let's go."

She smiled. "We can take your truck," she rolled her eyes. "If it doesn't break down."

"It's not _that_ bad." I insisted.

"Sure," she nodded. "Absolutely!" She took my hand and unlocked the door just as soon as the bell rang.

People – of course – couldn't keep their eyes off of us as we walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand. The whispering started and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Humans can be annoying." I raised my eyebrow at her. She smiled. "Except, you, of course. But you don't count, you're my sister. You don't get stuck in with humans."

I grinned and she ushered me out of the school, helping me avoid the students I almost stumbled into.

"You really are clumsy, aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sadly," I got into the passenger side of my truck and she got in the driver's side.

"It doesn't go over sixty." I murmured.

She blew a breath of air. "Of course," I handed her the keys and she twisted them into the ignition. "You should let me buy you a new one. I have enough money, it isn't pity Bella."

"I like my truck. Besides, Charlie might get a little suspicious."

"I'll get you to say yes at some point." She said, slightly smug. She pressed the pedal down to the floor, pushing the truck's limitations. There was no use telling her so I sat silently.

She pulled in front of the woods. "Come on. I'll carry you."

"You don–"

"Yes. I do," she interrupted.

I got out and she was near me in a second, swooping me into her arms gracefully. I closed my eyes and buried my head into her shoulder. The wind whipped back my hair as I wrapped my arms around Rose's neck.

The wind stopped and she set me down gently on the ground of a gigantic clearing.

She smiled as she sat beside me. "It's the field we play baseball in."

I laughed disbelieving. "Vampires...playing baseball. I guess there have been stranger things."

"Bella, tell me." She ordered.

"H-He um...Well, I was walking home one night and suddenly I was pushed into an empty alley. He...Oh God." I cried. "H-He," I started to cry again. It had been a year, but it still hurt that Lauren wouldn't believe me when I told her.

"Tell me he didn't." She said darkly.

"I can't."

"I'll fucking kill him." She said lowly, her voice hissing. "How _dare_ he! I swear I'll fucking kill him!"

"He's in jail." I informed dully.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'll make it looking like an accident."

"That's not it."

She glared at nothing. "What did he _do_ Bella?"

"It wasn't him. It was my mother. She – she didn't believe me. She slapped me and I left the next day while she was sleeping. I fled to Charlie." I smiled. "He really is a great Dad."

Her eyes were pitch black. "I'll kill him, Bella. I will." She said softly.

I shook my head. "If anyone were to kill him, it would be _me._"


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View.**

_I laid on the floor, cuts and scrapes heavily bleeding. But it's not like I could feel it. She was dead. I knew who did it, but no one believed me. Royce was so sweet and he was _devastated_ when his Rose died. I wanted to vomit. He sickened me. We didn't even have Rosalie's body, they all automatically assumed that she had died. Myself being one of them._

_I couldn't feel it as he kicked me in the gut. I couldn't feel anything since she died. She was all I had. She comforted me and I, her. It was useless living now. I lived for her, but now that she was gone, what have I to live for?_

"_You aren't even going to scream?" He questioned breathlessly. "Scream!"_

_I looked at him blankly. "Why?"_

"_B-Because!" He said angrily. He kicked me again, and again, I didn't feel it. _

"_Just do it already." I said. "Kill me." _Please._ Kill me. _

_He seemed to falter in his steps. _

"_No, Marie!" Mother shouted. "Don't say that. Don't listen to her."_

_There she was again, reacting as if she gave a damn. _

"_Do it." I challenged._

_He glowered at me. He pulled his foot back and brought it to my head. It was a swift blow, and I could feel my skull cave in, before it all went black._

I gasped. A light sheen of sweat was on my forehead and I wiped it with the back of my hand before running my fingers through my hair. I went to grab my dream journal, but paused. Did I want to remember this?

My eyes searched the room until they landed on Rose. She frowned and got up from my rocking chair, walking towards me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I could hear the concern burn deep in her voice.

I shook my head numbly. "You were dead." I informed her. "And I was all alone in the house with Mom and Dad."

"You don't have to call them that."

I shrugged lightly. "B-But he wasn't drunk. He was just beating me, no motive. I begged him for death." I looked up at her. "It's a strange thing, feeling yourself die."

She frowned and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said, pulling her closer and burring my head into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

She slowly fell asleep and I gently laid her back on the bed. She had asked me to stay with her tonight. She convinced her Dad to let me spend the night. I could drive her to school tomorrow and he had no problem with it.

I pulled away from her and stealthily jumped out of the window to go back to the mansion for a change of clothes.

Alice met me at the door, testily with her hands on her hips.

"So, you'll hang out with her, laughing and having a grand ol' time, but not me? Why not me? What did I do wrong, Rosalie? I've known you longer. I-I don't get it." She frowned, the sadness showing in her large expressive eyes.

I bit my lip and walked through the door quickly. "I'm sorry, Alice. It's hard to explain. I hope when we figure it out ourselves then we can tell all of you."

Edward stared at me. "Rosalie, you might as well tell us. You _know_ secrets aren't kept in this house."

_I've kept it this long. _

"_How _long?" Edward asked.

_Stop listening to me. _

"Sorry, not possible."

I rolled my eyes and shot up the stairs. I found an outfit set out on my bed. Even when Alice was mad at me she had to pick out my clothes. I chuckled and slipped them on and met Emmett at the stairs.

"You should invite her to sit with us." He said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "If you like her, she's gotta be a catch."

"Seriously?" I asked him. "You want me to ask her."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I bet she's great."

"Okay, but I'm not sure if she'll say yes though." I said. "But I'll ask her."

Edward huffed in anger, but no one contradicted Emmett. I ran out the door with a kiss goodbye to Emmett.

I climbed up the tree and slid open the window so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. Bella looked at me as I slipped inside her room, landing gracefully.

"Where'd you go?" She asked hoarsely. Her eyes flickered back onto her dream journal before focusing on me again.

"I went to get a change of clothes."

She furrowed her eyes brows and pointed at the duffel bag. "Then what's in there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." She said dumbly. "I had the dream again. The same exact one. And I got worried when I didn't find you."

I was next to her in a second flat wrapped my arms around her torso and pulling her onto my lap. "Have the memories ever repeated before?"

"No." She shook her head. She chuckled silently. "This is a little weird."

I shrugged and lightly pushed her off. She fell onto the bed, face down.

"Hey!"

"Well, it was a little weird."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

I laughed. "Does writing it down help?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I took a deep breath. "Emmett, you know Emmett, right?"

"I've seen him around. He's huge!"

I smirked. "I would know."

She shoved me lightly, or lightly to me. "Nasty!" She laughed. "Get to your point."

"Well, he was wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch today."

She looked down. "He's r-really big."

"And very nice." I soothed. "Trust me. He may look like he's on steroids, but honestly, he's the sweetest, funniest person you'll ever meet."

"The blonde? He seems angry a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "He's just very emotional."

"And Edward?"

"He's not Matt, Bella."

"I know." She whispered. "You know, you never did explain to me what exactly a vampire is. I have a feeling you're no Dracula."

"You're stalling." I accused.

"No! I'm not." She protested. "I'll sit with you. But next to you, please."

I nodded. "Of course, Bella." I glanced at the clock. "I think it's time you got dressed. I'll meet you down stairs."

I walked down the stairs at human pace. I smiled warmly at Charlie.

"Good morning."

He smiled shyly back. "I have to thank you, Rosalie. Bella is finally happy. I know she's happy here with me, but since she has been with you..."

"It's no problem, Charlie. It's almost as if we're sisters."

"Bella said the same thing." He more mumbled to himself than anybody. "Well, sit down. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you." I declined. "I'm not very hungry."

Bella walked into the kitchen before Charlie could protest something.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" I offered.

"You don't have to do that, Rose." Bella said.

Charlie, at the same time said, "Don't bother, Rosalie. It's alright."

"No need to gang up on me."

Charlie looked at his watch. "I have to go to work. I can trust Rosalie to drive you both safely to school."

I flashed him an award wining smile and blinked innocently. "Of course, Charlie."

He blinked, stunned, before nodding slowly. "I'll see you two later. Drive safe!"

"Love you, Dad!" Bella called.

"Love you too." He said back. He walked out of the kitchen and in two minutes his car was down the street.

"It's not fair. You shouldn't do that to him." She scolded lightly.

I tilted my head curiously. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but asked her anyway. "Do what, exactly?"

"Use your vampire hypnosis on him." She explained. "He's human, and you're beautiful. I can only imagine he'd do _anything_ for you."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think he would. Charlie – although he was definitely dazed – wasn't affected by my 'hypnosis'. Most humans in love aren't."

"In love?" She asked. She turned to look at me, disregarding her bowl of Cheerios©. "He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Well, what about your Mom?"

"He doesn't love her." She said knowingly. "He hates her, and told her himself."

I shrugged. "He's definitely in love though, or else he would still be here staring at me."

She heaved a sigh and poured the milk in her cereal. She walked over to the table and sat down. She spooned her Cheerios and swallowed them, wincing.

"It really hurts your stomach, huh?"

She nodded. "I don't know why though..."

"Eat all of it, please." I pleaded. "For me."

"I'll try."

She gasped. "Rosalie!"

"What?"

"There's a message in my cereal."

I shot up and hovered over her shoulder.

"It spells, 'oooooo'." She laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that. They're Cheerios, Rose."

I huffed, annoyed that I had fallen for it. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"I was just messing with you." She grinned. "I fooled a vampire." She stuck her tongue at me.

"You're cheerful." I stated.

She looked at me gratefully. "All thanks to you, of course." She swirled her cereal around in the bowl.

"Eat."

"It's soggy."

I glared suspiciously. "Then eat something else."

"I-It couldn't hurt to cut back on the food." She stuttered nervously under her breath. "I mean I–"

"Bella." I said, my voice deadly. "You aren't eating – not because it hurts – but for another reason. Aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A cookie to who knows where the Cheerios joke came from.<strong>

**Thanks to my friend Brooke who kept encouraging me that it was great and she wanted more to read. Well, more like forced me to know that it was great and write more...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View.**

* * *

><p>"You aren't eating – not because it hurts – but for another reason. Aren't you?" Her voice was tinged with anger and suspicions.<p>

I looked away when she growled.

"Bella."

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered weakly. "I j-just can't do it. I try, I do!"

"_I think you've had enough." Matt snorted when I reached for another slice of pizza. "You're getting a little soft around the edges. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet."..._

"_You're such a fucking slut." He growled. "You're probably screwing everyone on the block, you whore. I mean, God, Bella. No wonder your Mom is so disappointed in you. No one wants a slut as a daughter."..._

"_You wonder why I do this, Marie? Because you're a disgrace! You're a hideous bitch." ..._

_Mom looked at me. "Size five, right?"_

_I shook my head. "Seven."_

_She blinked. "Really?" I nodded. "Well, I doubt they even have that size."..._

I cried. "I-It's ridiculous." I sobbed. "I shouldn't be having these problems. All they did was beat me yet I have an irrational fear of men and-and an eating disorder."

I could feel her arms wrap around me. She hugged me to her cold chest and I cried silently. My shoulders wracked with sobs.

"M-Maybe if I was skinnier – prettier – they wouldn't have. They wouldn't have beat me o-or raped me." I blinked. "But you're beautiful, and he still beat you..."

"Oh, sweetie." She cooed sadly. "You're beautiful. Those men were horrible. One is rotting six feet under and the other will drop the soap in jail."

I gave a tiny laugh. "You think so?"

"Of course!" She insisted. "Come on. Let's go up to your room."

"What about school?" I asked weakly.

"I'll call you in sick." She said. She lifted me in her arms and I felt a rush of wind and I felt the soft cotton of my bedsheets. She stroked my hair lightly.

"You know, when I was human I had an eating disorder."

"You did?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. But you know what you said to me?"

"What?"

"'Rose, don't listen to that asshole. You're the definition of beauty and don't let him tell you otherwise. You don't need to starve yourself to be beautiful. That will do nothing.'" She paused for a moment, her eyes flickering to me and then back to the wall. "And you know what I'm going to tell you? Take your own advice."

I turned around into her arms so I was facing her. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. Now, go to bed." She continued to run her fingers through my hair, pulling at the tangles I missed until I finally fell asleep.

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

* * *

><p>I could hear the softest of snores as she fell asleep. I grinned and shifted lightly, not disrupting her slumber in the slightest. I landed with a quiet thud on the floor before walking down stairs to grab the phone. I found it next to the recliner and quickly dialed the school's number.<p>

"Forks High School. Mrs. Cope speaking." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope. This is Rosalie Hale." I replied, twirling the phone cord around my finger. "Isabella Swan has come down with a bug and has demanded that I take care of her. If you could get both of our homework from our teachers, that would be wonderful."

"Absolutely, Rosalie. Tell Bella to feel better for me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

"I'll send the homework home with Emmett."

"That will work. Thank you again."

"It's no problem, dear." She bid me a goodbye before hanging up.

I set the phone back on it's receiver. Bella ate food, but I know it was hard for her. I searched through her kitchen to find something to feed her. I settled for a glass of water as I couldn't find anything.

I ran up the stairs, not spilling a drop of her drink. I set the cup on her desk and found a blank piece of paper to fold underneath it so it didn't leave a mark.

I watched her sleep looking for the first sign of discomfort. A crease began in the middle of her eyebrows, as if she were glaring. Her lip curled in distaste and her hands formed into fists.

I've been watching her sleep sleep – even when she was Marie – to know she talked in her sleep. I waited for her to mumble something to reveal the dream she was having.

"Royce,"

**Bella's Point of View.**

* * *

><p><em>Mother cried and I scowled to myself. She was probably faking. She didn't care that her first born was dead. I wiped my eyes for the umpteenth time. <em>

_She stood up suddenly when a knock sounded at the door. He stood in the doorway, his face drenched with water, which was more likely than tears. _

"_Oh, Royce," Mother blubbered, falling into his arms. "You must be crushed." She had believed that ever since suiting the two, they had fallen in love. _

"_Good evening, Mrs. Hale. I am pulling through." He took off his has hat and held it solemnly to his chest. _

_Mother stood aside and let him into the house. _

"_I came to see how you two lovely ladies were doing. And Mr. Hale, of course." He smiled politely. His eyes met mine and I could see the barest hint of a smirk. "Marie. How are you?"_

"_Royce," I hissed. The acid in my voice was thick and I could see him visibly flinch. _

"_Marie." Mother admonished. _

_I glared. I knew it would only get me a worse beating tonight, but putting that to that back of my mind, I simply said, "Fuck you."_

I felt a chilled hand shake me roughly on the shoulder.

"Bella?" Rose asked. "Are you alright?"

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes before staring at Rosalie.

"Nightmares?"

"Royce." I murmured. "He came over, and I think you were dead. He was pretending to be sad about something and your mom was crying..."

"Then what happened?" She asked curiously while handing me my dream journal.

"I told him to fuck off and then you woke me up."

She laughed. "That's my girl."

I unhooked my pen from the binding of the journal and started to scribble down my dream.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Alice has been planning a trip to Pennsylvania for a while." Rosalie informed me. I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Why are you going to Pennsylvania?" I questioned.

"Well, the boys occasionally go on weekend trips to hunt and Alice became irritated that her, Esme, and myself never did it. She's planned this weekend for months now."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "So...You'll be gone for a whole weekend?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you and make sure you're okay with it. I know you're nightmares have been bothering you and I don't want to leave my little – human – sister alone."

"I'm seventeen, Rose." I soothed. "If you want to go on a hunting trip, then so be it. Who am I to spoil your fun? I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years now."

"Are you sure you're alright with this? Because I don't _have_ to go."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just looking for an excuse to ditch. I've only talked to Alice once, but I don't want to get on her bad side. I have a feeling if I piss her off by making you stay here I'll end up being dinner."

"She's not _that_ bad." Rose protested.

I quirked my eyebrow at her before turning back to my journal.

"Okay, so she hates it when she doesn't get her way, but she would never intentionally harm you. Especially since I've been putting up the facade of me being a total bitch."

"You have every right to be a bitch." I said indignantly. "You were beaten, raped, _killed_, and then you lost a sister. You can be a little pissy if you want to. I know I would be."

"All of that has happened to you, Bella. Minus the factor of being killed." She reminded me gently.

I nodded. "Yes. And, I rant at my counselor all the time."

"Counselor?" She asked.

"Dad was worried about the traumatic experience of it all. Throwing money out the window, he picked the best therapist." I explained. I finished the recap of my dream and set the notebook aside.

"Oh." She mumbled.

We sat in comfortable silence. Her journey was settled. She braided my hair before taking it out and redoing it. I didn't protest. I've never had a sibling before and now that I found one – who happens to be a vampire, no less – I want the full experience.

"Can you tell me about vampires?" I requested.

"What do you want to know?"

"All of it." I said. "Why not start with the history."

She pursed her lips and rolled her weight on her right foot and propped her head onto her left hand –most likely out of habit.

"We've discussed this topic many times." She started. "There is a story – which we aren't sure is a myth or not – about an Egyptian man wanting to gain immortality. He would do anything. Even suck the blood of others. He became crazy after doing so." She paused thoughtfully. "The next part is sketchy. He started biting everyone..."

"How did he change them?" I asked.

She shrugged lightly. "Vampires have venom – like a snake – coating their teeth. When biting someone the venom gets into their blood stream, drying it up gradually. That's why we thirst for blood. We have none."

"The vampire world have rules. We mustn't tell anyone about our existence."

I grimaced. "Whoops."

She chuckled. "Nor are we allowed to create vampire children. It becomes a little...bloody." She frowned. "Our first rulers were Romanians. They were – are the definition of vampire."

"First?"

"The Volturi over threw them. A group of brothers twisted with power. Or at least the eldest and youngest are. The middle child's mate died by the oldest's hand. He's depressed but kind hearted.

"They've asked Edward and Alice to join their guard many times."

"Why?"

"To be more feared, more powerful. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future."

"What's changing like?"

"It's the most excruciating pain. It's as if you're on fire. It can't be put into words." She said simply. "And when you wake up, you're so thirsty. Your throat burns with dehydration and a craving you can't put your finger on.

"When you drink blood it goes straight into your veins, to soothe the dryness. But then the venom washes away the blood and you're left with the need to kill."

"That's why you don't kill humans." I realized.

She shook her head. "It's not hard to think of them as food. But to look into their eyes when you're about to bite and realize that you were one of them. You could have been in the same situation. With animals it isn't as hard. Humans hunt animals too. Does that make us less cruel?"

I nodded. "Absolutely, Rose. At least you aren't taking a human life."

I bit my lip. "Can animals turn into vampires? It makes sense. The venom could alter their blood stream too."

She made a face. "We don't really like to talk about it."

"I'm your sister." I pointed out. "Sisters tell each other everything, right?"

She nodded. "You have a point. A decade ago, Emmett – as a joke – decided to see if he could turn a bear into a vampire," She sighed. "It worked. We were lucky that we didn't get caught by the Volturi. We killed the bear before he could hurt anyone."

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"You rip them apart," She explained. "And burn the pieces. It's a myth that if you put the pieces of a snake together in order it will mend it's self. We are like snakes in a lot of ways."

"Y-You burn them?" I gasped. "If they can mend themselves together, they're still technically alive...Can they feel the pain?"

"I wouldn't know," She said.

I frowned.

"Don't worry, Bella. We don't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"That makes me feel better." I muttered sarcastically.

She laughed. "It's alright. We never come across vampires _to_ kill."

"If you say so."

"I'm happy you understand."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You're so annoying."

She grinned and mussed up my hair. "What are sisters for?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View.**

"I'm leaving today." Rose announced to me as I got into her car.

I frowned. "Alright."

She smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Bella. I'll be back in three days."

"I shouldn't be missing anymore school." I said as she started to drive to Port Angles.

"You're still sick."

"I was never sick in the first place."

She winked. "According to Carlisle you are."

"Thank you for driving me to the book store."

"No need to thank me. I like spending time with you. After all these years...You know, you act just like her," She grinned at me. "She even had the eyes..." She shrugged to herself. "It's no problem, Bella."

I was really tempted to beg her not to leave, but instead flashed her a smile and looked out the window. I saw a flash of white and blinked. I had felt like I was being watched, but too afraid to tell anyone. It was more likely I was going crazy than being stalked.

She pulled into the nearest Barnes and Noble and parked the car.

"I'll meet you in the checkout line." She said.

"Alright."

We went our separate ways and I passed a book shelf and stopped in my tracks, walking back to the book. '_Reincarnation_.'

I pulled it out of the shelf and started to breeze through the pages.

_The vast rhythmic process by which the soul, the part of a person which belongs to the formless non-material and timeless worlds, unfolds its spiritual powers in the world and comes to know itself. It descends from sublime, free, spiritual realms and gathers experience through its effort to express itself in the world. Afterwards there is a withdrawal from the physical plane to successively higher levels of Reality, in death, a purification and assimilation of the past life..._

_Awareness of past lives, dreams, and soul travel are spiritual disciplines practiced by students of Eckankar. Eckankar teaches that each person is Soul, which transcends time and space. Soul travel is a term specific to Eckankar that refers to a shift in consciousness. Eckists believe the purpose of being aware of past lives is to help with understanding personal conditions in the present..._

_Past reincarnation, usually termed "past lives", is a key part of the principles and practices of the __Church of Scientology__. Scientologists believe that the human individual is actually an immortal __thetan__, or spiritual entity, that has fallen into a degraded state as a result of past-life experiences. Scientology__auditing __is intended to free the person of these past-life traumas and recover past-life memory, leading to a higher state of spiritual awareness..._

I closed the book, it letting out a tiny, _thump._ After putting it onto it's shelf I started to search for Rosalie. I found her sitting at the Starbucks part of the store. She looked up at me and gave me a bright smile.

I sat next to her and bit my lip. "Reincarnation."

She furrowed her eyebrows, clearly puzzled. I repeated the word and she gave a tiny gasp.

"Y-You really are my sister." I mumbled. I, of course, had my doubts. Oddly enough, I had doubts about being Rose's sister, not her being a vampire. Something was wrong with me.

She nodded. "I knew you were."

I threw my arms around her, holding her tightly. "We looking nothing alike."

"You looked like father."

"Oh." I murmured. I pulled away, blushing at the attention that we were getting. "Perhaps we should go."

"What about your books?" She questioned.

"I can get them some other time."

The phone on the table buzzed and Rose glanced at it. "I'll take you home. Alice wants to leave soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

I drove slower than usual, nervous about letting Bella go. I had a bad feeling. On top of that, I was annoyed at myself. Reincarnation. Why had I not thought about that before? It made the most sense.

Unfortunately we eventually arrived to her house. I gave Bella a small smile. Was she Bella, or Marie?

_She may have been Marie, but she's Bella now._ My conscious told me.

I ruffled her hair playfully. "I'll be back on Monday."

"I–" She started, but stopped, changing her words. "I'll miss you. You've been here everyday, it's going to be odd without you around. Dad will think so too." She smiled. "But have fun!"

"I'll catch a bear or two for you." I winked and she laughed before getting out.

I waited until she safely in her house before shooting down the street.

**Bella's Point of View.**

* * *

><p>On Saturday night Dad and I sat in the living room in comfortable silence as the TV played baseball.<p>

He suddenly cleared his throat uncomfortable. "Bells?"

I looked up, smiling. "Yes?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if maybe you would like to m-meet someone."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is Renée. I've been seeing her for a while." He blushed. "She really wants to meet you."

I blinked. "You're _dating_?"

He ducked his head. "Well, yeah."

I was overcome with happiness and smiled brightly. "I would love to meet her."

"Great." He exclaimed. "Because, she's, um, coming over right now. We're going out on a date..."

"I'll get it." I said as there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find a woman with laugh lines and light brown hair.

She grinned. "Is Charlie here?"

I nodded and turned around to yell for him. "Dad!" I looked back at her smiling shyly. "You must be Renèe."

"Yes, I am." Her eyes were bright with child-like wonder. "You're Bella?"

Dad walked into the hallway, greeting Renée with a kiss.

"I've heard so much about you." She said enthusiastically. "He couldn't stop talking about you."

I blushed and so did Dad.

"Well, you want to go?" Charlie asked. "If that's alright with you, Bella."

I waved a hand away. "You kids have fun."

They both laughed and Charlie kissed me goodbye. Renée – boldly – hugged me goodbye.

I heaved a sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I know he wouldn't ditch me like Lauren did. Dad wasn't like that, and Renée really seemed to like me. I walked upstairs and into my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

I lunged at the bear, but was suddenly pulled away. I growled lowly but stopped when I saw it was Esme.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice. She's having a vision. I can't get her out of it."

I ran with Esme and found Alice leaned against a tree looking at her surrounding with blank eyes.

"Alice?" I called.

She started to sob and ran towards me. "It's Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>I stole the reincarnation entry from wiki. :D But who doesn't?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalie's Point of View.**

"What happened?" I demanded angrily.

"Vampire." she said blankly. "A vampire is coming."

"When?"

"Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View.<strong>

I felt eyes on me. But when I finally pulled myself awake I found no one there.

"R-Rose?" I questioned. "Dad?"

A scream of panic bubbled in my lips because I found _him _looking at me.

He was different though, I noticed. His skin was pale and suddenly all of his imperfections before were either gone, or accented his face more. What made me scream, though, was his blood red eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted, his voice was smooth as silk, even more charming than before. It drew you in.

"You're supposed to be in jail." I managed to squeak, another scream building up in me.

He leaned casually against the door frame. "Someone broke me out. Goes by the name of James, you know him? I can only assume you do, by the fact that you've been hanging with the yellow eyes."

"She's my sister." I managed. Something about him made me want to tell him everything.

"Your sister?" He asked curiously. "Interesting."

"She'll kill you." I warned. "I'll kill you."

"Haven't you noticed, Bella?" He questioned. "You can't anymore. The man changed me, interested by a gift I seem to have."

"Gift?"

"Not important." He dismissed. "The blonde can't kill me. She's weak. That's what animal blood does to you. It doesn't have much of a life essence as human does."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You put me in jail." He explained. "I know, it doesn't seem that much of a motive. But," Suddenly he was right next to me. "You annoy me. You're too tempting. Whether it be body, or blood."

"You fucking raped me." I hissed. "You deserve much worse than rotting in jail."

He slapped me and I spit blood on my bed.

"When is your Father coming home?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, cradling my jaw.

"When is the blonde?"

"Monday."

"Is there anyone who can interrupt us?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good."

At a speed my eyes couldn't comprehend he was gone as the front door downstairs opened. I stood up and looked over the bannister of the stairs, seeing Dad walk through the door.

"Dad!" I cried weakly.

He looked up, frowning. "Bells? What's wrong?"

"Leave." I said. "You have to. Please." I stared him straight in the eye. "Trust me."

He couldn't turn around and leave though, because Matt threw him into the wall. It cracked under the pressure of the blow.

"Don't!" I screamed.

Matt was on his neck before I could think, tearing into the flesh and sucking on the blood that trickled out of the cut.

I stared. He was dying. What could I do? What do I do? My mind went into autopilot and I ran towards the kitchen, grabbing the sharpest knife we had.

I walked into the hallway, held the knife up to my hand, and slit my wrist.

As I suspected he pulled away from Charlie, his eyes turning black. You couldn't distinguish where the iris ended. I was scared out of my wits, but I accepted my fate. I had saved my father – hopefully – and that's all that mattered as Matt straddled my waist and bit into my wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's Point of View.<strong>

As soon as the plane landed I was running towards Bella's house. I didn't wait for them to catch up. They didn't understand why I was so attached to her. I hadn't told them she was my sister, however, they did know she meant something to me and didn't dissuade me when I ran towards the airport.

The ride had been excruciating, and I didn't know why I hadn't run. Would I have arrived faster if I had?

I didn't have time to dwell on it because Esme and Alice caught up to me as I stood in front of the door. The scent of blood invaded my nose and I growled in fury, kicking the door down and seeing messy dirty blond hair hovering over Bella's wrist.

"Take care of Charlie." I ordered.

"He's changing." Alice informed. Esme ran towards him, whispering soothing words in his ear as the venom raged.

"I know." I said.

I kicked the man off and sunk my teeth into his neck to tear his head off. He was stronger, though. A newborn, and I landed a room over.

I crouched low on the ground, hissing protectively and lunged at the man. I saw the bite in his flesh mend it's self together. I screeched as he took a hold of my shoulder and tried to take apart my arm.

Suddenly I heard a masculine growl and found Emmett at the door. He pushed me aside and managed to get a bite or two in there, but couldn't rip off any limbs.

It was a huge bruise to his ego, I knew. Emmett was the strongest vampire we knew, but for newborns to be stronger, it pissed him off.

I saw a flash of blonde and Jasper immediately held the vampire. I attacked him before Emmett could. His arm and a few fingers were thrown across the room.

It was past the point of no return. They were both changing. Esme and Alice hovered over Charlie where as Carlisle and Edward were with Bella.

He pushed at me and I flew across the room, but thankfully, Jasper was on him before I could blink and the vampire's head was on the floor. The sightless body fought in a fruitless attempt. The vampire was dissembled and I ran towards Bella, pushing Edward out of the way.

"She's going to be a vampire." I muttered.

Carlisle nodded. "It's too late. Unless you really wish to not bring her into this second life, the only other option is to kill her."

"I can't do that." I said.

"Why is that?" Edward asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"She's a sister to me, Edward," I explained. I pushed back her hair. "She _is_ my sister," I looked at him. "Reincarnation. I had a younger sister in my human life, her name was Marie. Bella is Marie. Just in a different life." I sobbed as Bella let out an earsplitting scream, which Charlie soon followed with his own.

"How is that possible?" Edward questioned.

"How are _we_ possible?" I retorted. "Can I speed up the process, Carlisle?"

He nodded slowly. "Perhaps if you get more venom in her blood stream."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and leaned down to bite her neck.

I got up and walked towards Charlie. "Is he alright?"

Esme nodded. "He's transitioning beautifully. He's barely been screaming, except for the fact that Bella just did. Parental instinct, I suppose."

"Should we bite him more?"

Alice shook his head. "He'll wake up around the same time as Bella. Everything will be okay." Alice stood up suddenly and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I didn't know that she was your sister. I...I was a total bitch."

"It's okay, Alice," I accepted. "I didn't want you to know. It seemed ridiculous."

"It _is_ ridiculous," She agreed. "But true."

"I've been lying to all of you. And once Bella and Charlie are awake, I–_We'll_ tell you."

Emmett came up to me, hugging me from behind. "Jasper took the vampire out to smoke 'im."

I chuckled and turned around in his arms. "I love you."

He kissed my forehead. "Love you too," He grinned wickedly. "So, _sister_, eh?" He glanced at her. "Doesn't look much like you."

I snuggled my head into his neck. "She looks like Father," I looked at Charlie. "She _looked_ like Father. She looks like Charlie now."

"Her eyes are freaky." He stated plainly.

I laughed. "I know."

I pulled him by the hand over to Bella.

"R-Rosalie!" She screeched.

I sat down and Emmett followed. I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I'm right here, little sister, forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending, huh? <strong>

**I was going to kill Charlie off, but I couldn't do it!**

** I was going to have Renee be the one to abuse her, but I can't see Charlie or Renee hurting her in any way. So Lauren was the only name I could think of. **

**Um, lets see...What else can I answer...Oh, Matt's (That was Matt who attacked her) power is he's super compelling. He can make you tell the truth, because, well, it's his power. **

**I can't think of anything else. Have any questions that were unanswered just ask them in a review or private message. I hope you all liked the story and thank you for reading, favoriting, and subscribing. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, guys! Sorry to bother you, but I thought this might be semi-important.

Anyway. For all of you who stayed with this story because you noticed how the relationship between Bella and Rosalie, so totally did not seem like a sister relationship, but a romantic one, listen up.

I have a story...that currently has some chapters posted. It's called "A Fine Line." It's a Bella and Rosalie (BELLALIE! :D) shipping. So, if you guys are all for this very unique and weird relationship, check it out.

_"There's a fine line between love and hate. When Edward finally finds his love, Rose if officially the third wheel. She harbors anger towards Bella for doing this to her. Meeting Bella in person, Rose realizes how fine that line really is."_

I can't think of titles to save my life.

So, if you guys like the pairing and the summary, _and_ my writing (Ha, -snort-) then, you know, it would be awesome if you gave it a try.

Love ya, guys!,

~Logan. Or, _That70sshowlova_.


End file.
